


You're My (Querencia)

by rosydoky



Series: svt oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, after practice cuddling for an overwhelmed kwannie, querencia, seungkwan is working on being more confident, takes place after svt club episode 8, vernon is a big goof with a kind heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: Seungkwan is learning to become more confident in his abilities as a performer, but everybody has their bad days, and everybody has their comfort. His is Vernon. (one shot)





	You're My (Querencia)

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe i got soft watching svt club episode 8... what of it... 
> 
> anyways i wrote this in like. an hour bc i was soft and so idk if it's even good but i'm a lil cry baby and i love the concept of these two coming to each other for comfort in hard times :( not necessarily romantic either this could be very platonic okay love u all kiss kiss hope u enjoy

“One more time,then we can wrap up until tomorrow” Hoshi said, breathless. 

They had been working on the choreography for the new BooSeokSoon song for hours, and Seungkwan wanted nothing more than to be done for the day. It wasn’t often that he got overly stressed anymore, he loved working hard, and the harder he worked throughout the years, the more patient he got with himself. He didn’t expect perfection anymore, he was much more confident in his abilities and knew if he worked hard enough, he was capable of a multitude of great things.

But everybody has bad days, including Boo Seungkwan. 

And maybe dancing isn’t exactly his favorite part of the whole idol thing anyways, sure he’s good at it, great even, but it doesn’t come as naturally to him like it does for Soonyoung. It takes hours of gruelling practice and buckets of sweat, sometimes even tears. Today he was trying his hardest to hold those back, though. 

The choreo wasn’t exactly hard, persay, it was actually much more simple than some of their past songs, and in comparison to their Call Call Call! choreography, it was like a walk in the park. But for some reason, Seungkwan just didn’t have it in him that day, and he couldn’t help but beat himself up over it. 

They ran through the dance once more, and as promised, Hoshi called it a day. He smiled weakly at Seungkwan, obviously a little annoyed at his lack of performance but wanting to spare the younger’s feelings. Seokmin walked in between the two of them, connecting them with his long arms wrapped around their shoulders as they walked out of the practice room, chatting about the new song and how excited they were to share it with everyone. 

Seungkwan smiled and laughed along with his best friends, placing wittily timed jokes into the conversation which always earned loud laughs from Seokmin and snorting from Hoshi. He tried his best to seem unbothered by his performance, letting the stress ball up inside of him like a ticking time bomb. 

Hoshi was the first to enter the dorm, immediately calling the shower for himself, leaving Seokmin to make his way to the kitchen to make a large bowl of cereal, and Seungkwan to finally go to the only place he wanted to be all day. 

He stood in the doorway of Hoshi and Vernon’s room, leaning against the frame for support as he waited for Vernon to notice him. The younger boy was entranced in some game on his phone, earbuds plugged into both ears, completely oblivious to the outside world. 

Seungkwan watched him like this for a while, admiring how soft his hair looked in the dim light reflecting off his phone, the way his brows furrowed when he was focused, the slight gap between his lips he made unconsciously, as if he was always about to say something but never did. He admired how tuned into one thing he was, effectively tuning out the rest of the world. Seungkwan wished he could do that, just flip a switch and turn everything off, throw himself into one thing and not think about anything else for a few hours. He was destined to constant overthinking. 

His legs trembled as he felt the results of a long days worth of dancing hit him, and decided that his quiet onlooking was done. He walked into the room quietly, not disturbing Vernon at all, Seungkwan had to laugh to himself a bit, realizing that if a serial killer ever tried to sneak up on the other boy, he would be rather successful. Seungkwan promised himself then that he’d always have to be close by to him, just incase. 

He climbed into the bed next to Vernon, finally waking him from the intense trance like focus on whatever dumb app he was playing. Vernon looked up, a little surprised to see him but with a smile settled on his face. 

“Hey,” he said, his voice gravelly from the late hours, “how was practice?” 

Seungkwan just hummed, not wanting to really talk about how awful practice was, instead opting to bury himself into the other boys arms, hiding his face from the world.

A warm hand naturally settled on the back of his head, stroking his hair carefully. Seungkwan sighed, digging himself deeper into Vernon’s chest.

“Don’t wanna talk about it?” Vernon whispered. 

“No,” Seungkwan said, still not looking up, “just wanna lay here for a bit, okay?” 

He didn’t have to look up to know Vernon was smiling, “okay.” 

Seungkwan sighed in relief, closing his eyes before tears could fall out of him, letting the scent of clean laundry and too-much cologne fill his senses. Vernon’s arms wrapped around him tighter as if on instinct, cocooning him in his quiet support. This was his warmth, this was his home, this was his Vernon. No matter how bad his day had been, he could always come to him for peace of mind and a goofy smile that never failed to make him giggle. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, the two of them basically in complete silence except for the quiet humming coming from Vernon as he stroked Seungkwan’s hair. Being in his arms felt like he was transported to another universe, one where he didn’t constantly worry about how he looked or performed, one where he was just Seungkwan, confident and passionate as ever, without the added anxieties that came with being him. He realized now that maybe there were some things that could make him flip a switch, forget about all his worries and just be himself, completely comfortable.

He smiled a bit, tears still threatening to leak out of the corners of his eyes, but maybe for good reasons this time. He sat up, a hand still resting on Vernon’s chest as he looked at him with watery eyes. 

“You know,” he said, his voice a little shaky, “I think you’re my querencia.” 

Vernon smiled, the big, goofy, grin that had become home to Seungkwan, “and you’re mine.” 


End file.
